Deep Deep Trouble
Deep Deep Trouble é uma faixa do álbum Sing the Blues de 1990. Letra Bart: Let me start at the start, then take it away My name is Simpson, Bartholomew J. That’s Bart with an “art” and a capital “B” Then “simp” plus “s-o-n” that’s me Introductions aside, let’s move right along You can all sing along at the sound of the gong Once upon a time, about a week ago All of the sudden, trouble started to grow Alarm was buzzin’, I was snoozin’ Supposed to get up now, but I was refusing To let reality become an intrusion ‘Cause in dreamy-dreamland I was cruisin’ But the buzz kept buzzin’, my head kept fuzzin’ Gave the radio a throw and heard an explosion I opened up my eyes to my surprise There stood Homer and his temperature rised I will chillin’, he was yellin’ Face all distored, ’cause he was propellin’ It wasn’t what he said, but more of his tone The usual jibe, put your nose to the grind-stone I said I’m real sorry, but that didn’t cut it. I started to protest, but Dad said Homer: Shut it! Get up, mow the lawn! Move it on the double! ‘Cause if you don’t, you’re in deep, deep, trouble! Coro: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble! Wanted to snuggle! Deep, deep trouble! Bart: So I’m in the front yard mowing like crazy Sweating like a pig and the sun is blazy Homer’s in the driveway, gettin’ in the car With Mom and Lis, I hope they’re going real far Then Dad yells — Homer: Bart! Bart: And I go, “Yo!” He goes — Homer: You done yet? Bart: And I go, “No.” So he goes — Homer: Oh, you’re too slow! Bart: So I step on the gas, speed up the mow Didn’t see that sprinkler underneath that tree Wham! Keee! Pisssssh! Rainin’ on me! I go, “Whoa!” Homer goes — Homer: D’oh! Now you can’t go, to the boat show! Bart: This is my thanks for working my butt off Homer starts the car and they all start to ‘putt off Soaked to the bone, standin’ in a puddle… No one needs to tell me I’m in deep, deep trouble… Coro: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble! The one who gets double! Deep, deep trouble! Bart: As soon as they’re gone, I’m stretched on a lawn Looking at the sky with my sunshades on Now I never ever claimed that I was a smarty But inspiration hits me: “Let’s have a party!” I called up my posse. They were here in a flash They brought all their pals, we started to thrash! There was rompin’, and stompin’, an occasional crash A fist fight or two, and Nintendo for cash We raided the fridge, dogs raided the trash I got a little worried when the windows got smashed The next thing you know Mom and Dad are home The kids disappear, and I’m all alone Everything is silent except for my moan And the low bluesy tone of a saxophone They look at me, then they go into a huddle Get the sinking sensation I’m in deep, deep trouble Coro: Trouble! Deep, deep Trouble! You’re in trouble! Deep, deep trouble! Bart: There’s a little epilogue to my tale of sadness I was dragged down the street by His Royal Dadness We rounded the corner and came to a stop Threw me inside Jake’s barber shop I said, “please sir just a little off the top…” Dude shaved me bare, gave me a lollipop So on my head there’s nothing but stubble Man, I hate bein’ in deep, deep trouble! Coro: Trouble! Deep, deep trouble!Nothing but trouble Deep deep trouble!art: Oh, come on man. Categoria:Musicas